Emociones
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Estas son las emociones más importantes que Draco ha tenido nunca, sus reacciones, sus acciones y sus sentimientos con respecto a ellas
1. Devocion

Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafios**" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Este reto consta de 6 capítulos, cada uno relacionado con una emoción en particular: devoción, arrogancia, responsabilidad, justicia, luguria y alegría

* * *

**DEVOCIÓN**

Quería a su padre, eso no se podía negar, todo lo que él le había enseñado durante toda su vida, las decisiones que había tomado, todo lo que Lucius Malfoy decía o hacía era para Draco lo real, lo que siempre estaba bien. Por eso nunca lo cuestionaba, y hacía siempre lo que él quería que hiciera, y eso fue lo que pasó cuando llegó a Hogwarts.

Las directrices que le había dado eran claras:

**1)**Mantener el nombre de los Malfoy en alto.

**2)**Ir a Slytherin.

**3)**Sacar buenas notas.

**4)**No obtener castigos.

**5)**Intentar hacerse amigo de Harry Potter para atraerlo hacía la oscuridad.

Esas eran las pautas que tenía que seguir, pero nada más llegar al tren del colegio, faltó a una de ellas, la de la amistad con Harry Potter. Lo intentó por todos los medios, pero el muchacho había sido puesto en su contra por el Weasley que estaba con él, y ya no hubo más que hacer. Aunque, pensándolo más detenidamente en su cama esa noche, se dio cuenta que podía haberlo hecho de otra manera, congraciarse con él de forma sutil, no tan directa e insultando al otro muchacho, porque fue el insulto hacía él lo que falló estrepitosamente.

* * *

Conforme pasaban las semanas se iba esforzando por seguir con las indicaciones que le había dado su padre, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía cumplirlas:

En los estudios era el mejor de la casa Slytherin de su curso, sólo se acercaba a él, Theo, uno de sus mejores amigos, que era igual de estudioso que él, pero cuando se comparaban las notas de todos los cursos siempre se quedaba por debajo de la amiga de Potter, Hermione Granger, que no sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre conseguía superarlo en todas las asignaturas con excepción de pociones, que en esa sí que era el mejor, y como para no serlo, si llevaba estudiando con Severus desde que podía diferenciar un ingrediente de otro.

Y eso se lo recordaba su padre en las vacaciones, tanto en las de Navidad como en las de Pascua, que tenía que esforzarse más, que no podía ser superado por una sangresucia que no valía ni el aire que respiraba, que tenía que ser el mejor, que por eso era un Malfoy.

Draco lo intentaba, vaya si lo intentaba, quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, que viera que no era malo en los estudios, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la chica, en las calificaciones finales lo volvió a superar, y él no podía hacer nada, solo aguantar el rapapolvo que su padre le iba a dar en verano.

En lo que no tuvo problemas y su padre lo alabó con creces, fue en ganarse a sus compañeros de casa. Desde el primer día, a pesar de ser de primero, todos los estudiantes de Slytherin contaban con él para los debates grupales, nunca se quedaba fuera, no sabía si era por el apellido o por él mismo, pero en ese momento no le importaba, lo que lo hacía era que era respetado por todos, que le hacían caso en sus opiniones, que dentro de la casa era uno de los más importantes, y dentro de los de primero el "jefe" de todo el curso, siempre se hacía lo que él decía y cuando él lo decía, y por eso algún que otro castigo si se llevó, pero como también fue para inculpar a Potter su padre no lo tomó demasiado mal.

Aunque sí que no se libró del sermón de que un Slytherin es demasiado astuto para ser pillado, que los planes tienen que ser perfectos para que no ocurrieran cosas como esa, que tenía que tener más de un plan por si el primero no funcionaba… un montón de ideas, de comentarios que Draco intentaba seguir al pie de la letra, ya que era lo único que sabía hacer, lo único que había conocido, el seguir a su padre y hacer lo que él quería que él hiciera, y aunque para la demás gente eso significase que no tenia personalidad propia, y que su vida era gobernada por su padre, el sabía que solo se trataba de la idolatría que sentía hacía él, la devoción que sentía hacía el, porque bien podía haber elegido a otra persona para poder admirar, y sin embargo lo eligió a él, porque nunca se había equivocado, porque era lo correcto.

Su madre no se sentía de la misma manera con respecto a Lucius Malfoy, porque si, lo quería, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, era su marido, y así tenía que ser, pero al ver a su hijo de esa manera, totalmente obnubilado por lo que le decía, por todas sus acciones, era demasiado para ella. Y no porque Lucius se equivocara o no llevase la razón, si no porque no dejaba que Draco se desarrollase, se equivocase y de esa manera aprendiese como se hacían las cosas. Lucius se lo daba todo hecho, todo como se tenía que hacer, y eso para un niño no era lo mejor, ellos tenían que experimentar, que caer y levantarse, imaginar las cosas, no tener todas las soluciones en la mano porque era la forma de hacerlas.

Y Draco con el tiempo se dio cuenta de eso, que tenía que experimentar por él mismo todo, que si, las directrices estaban bien, eran una guía para seguir, pero también se podían saltar, ignorar o borrar, porque no todo en la vida era una regla ya escrita, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que había hecho su padre al dárselo todo hecho, fue el día en el que él eligió por sí mismo por primera vez, el día en el que dejó de creer en su padre, en sus ideales y en lo que él creía correcto, porque a partir de ese momento él quería experimentarlo todo por sí mismo, y si tenía que caerse mil veces para aprender algo, mil veces se iba a levantar, porque lo que quería hacer era vivir su propia vida, sin reglas y sin la dirección de nadie.

Y ese día fue cuando la devoción y la responsabilidad para con su padre, desaparecieron.


	2. Arrogancia

**ARROGANCIA**

El no era humilde, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería, había sido educado para tener lo mejor, las mejores túnicas, las mejores joyas, la mejor educación, todo lo que él tenia era de lo mejor, y a eso estaba acostumbrado; por eso cuando entró en el equipo de quidditch y vio que el equipo no tenia las escobas que un equipo ganador, le pidió a su padre que se las comprara, por que él quería ganar, quería que Potter perdiera contra él.

Pero no sólo era en el deporte, en todos los aspectos de su vida tenía que ser igual, él se lo merecía, sus padres le habían dicho que se lo merecía y el no aceptaba menos que eso. En clase ocupaba siempre los mejores asientos con la vista perfecta a la pizarra o al profesor, tenía los mejores ingredientes en sus clases de pociones, los mejores libros de referencias de los trabajos…

Esa era su vida, llena de arrogancia y superioridad hacia los demás.

Y esa superioridad es la que le lleva a meterse en un montón de problemas, porque no todo el mundo la aguanta ni le hace caso. Lo único que consigue mirando a la gente por encima del hombro y creyéndose lo mejor de lo mejor es que sus propios compañeros de casa le aíslen, le hagan el vacío y no quieran compartir con él sus momentos de ocio. Y en ese año, en el que tiene un grupo bien formado con Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle, se queda sólo con los dos últimos, y eso porque los tiene bien adiestrados para que le hagan caso en todo y porque para ellos sí que es beneficioso quedarse con él. Pero los demás no tienen esa necesidad de estar con él.

Ellos mismos tienen su propio status, con su fortuna y su imagen, el asociarse con Draco es solo un poco de más importancia, pero no por ello tienen que aguantar todas sus excentricidades y deseos.

Al raíz de esa situación, es cuando Draco se da cuenta de cosas que antes no se daba cuenta: para empezar ese año se abre la cámara de los secretos, por lo que todos los alumnos, menos los de Slytherin están nerviosos, con los nervios de punta y asustados por lo que les pueda pasar. Eso no le debería importar, pero lo hace, ya que se da cuenta de la unidad que hay entre los compañeros de todas las casas; se acompañan, se ayudan entre sí, nunca van solos y se apoyan en los momentos en los que más se necesitan, y eso, es algo que el añora, porque lo tuvo, por un montón de años eso lo tuvo y por su arrogancia, por su deseo de ser el mejor y superior a los demás lo perdió, desechó la amistad que tenia con Pansy, Blaise, Theo solo porque ellos no querían que él se comportara así, ellos querían un amigo con el que hablar normal, con el que expresar sus opiniones cuente, con el que poder hacer las cosas simples y no las mejores, ya que no siempre lo mejor es lo divertido o lo que ellos necesitan.

También se dio cuenta de la unidad que tenia Potter con sus dos amigos, si uno estaba mal, los demás lo consolaban, lo ayudaban, si uno estaba feliz, los demás también lo estaban, eso le dio muchísima envidia, ya que él en ese momento, podía haber estado con el de esa manera, si no se hubiera comportado como un tonto arrogante con él el primer día de colegio.

* * *

Todos esos detalles le llevaron a ver que la arrogancia de la que tanto su familia como él ostentaban para con los demás no era buena, no traía nada bueno, al contrario, hacia que la gente se separara, que no se les acercara, y Draco no era una persona solitaria, todo lo contrario, le encantaba estar rodeado de gente con la que hablar y compartir experiencias, por eso, poco a poco, midiendo bien sus pasos, empezó a cambiar su forma de comportarse hacia los demás.

Dejó de presumir cada cosa que tenia o que su madre le mandaba, lo comentaba de pasada pero sin darle la importancia que antes le daba; y eso lo hizo también con las demás personas, las empezó a hablar bien, no con aire de superioridad, si no con normalidad, como antes hablaba con sus amigos, con un cierto grado de humildad.

Y eso sus amigos lo notaron, poco a poco, y con el transcurro de los meses, Pansy, Blaise, Theo vieron un gran cambio en él, un cambio para mejor, que les hizo, lentamente, acercarse a él, y ser otra vez los amigos que habían sido casi desde la cuna.

Al verse otra vez junto a sus queridos amigos, se sintió feliz, contento de haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, de que puso los medios para poder solucionarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, de que con tesón se podía hacer cualquier cosa que uno se propusiese y que su familia, no tenia siempre la razón, ni eran los mejores ni tenían lo mejor.

Después de superar este bache, la amistad entre estos amigos fue todavía más fuerte que antes, ya que todos pusieron todo lo que pudieron para estar siempre juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, sin separarse por tonterías o por cosas importantes, ya que aprendieron a expresarse, a explicar los problemas y a resolverlos entre todos, cada uno aportando sus propias ideas y soluciones. A decir verdad esta separación fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar. Y Draco al pensar en eso no podía estar más orgulloso tanto de el mismo, por poder recapacitar, como de ellos, por perdonarle y darle una oportunidad.


End file.
